L'Ange Traître
by Blihioma
Summary: Evènement Été 2015 - Ils allaient enfin se coucher, quand des cris s'élevèrent dans l'air. Le plus jeune sursauta. Une guerre… C'était un vrai champ de bataille ! Heureusement, tout semblait se dérouler un peu plus loin, quand une voix tonitruante résonna : " Abattez les survivants et brûlez-moi tout ça ! " C'était la fin...


**Disclaimer :** Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn! et ses personnages

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance / Hurt/Comfort

 **Univers :** Semi-UA, imaginez que tous ce qu'a vécu Tsunayoshi pendant l'Arc du Voyage dans le Temps, Xanxus le vit à sa place. Et les gardiens de Tsuna ont été recrutés par le CEDEF, maintenant découvrez l'histoire de Tsuna x)

 **Pairing :** Byakuran x Tsunayoshi

 **Evénement :** En attendant le Troisième Arc de « Dans Chaque ami… » je vous les avais promis, vous avez voté pour vos couples préférés et nous enchainons sur…

 _ **Comment suivre l'actualité ?**_

Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, le titre de l'OS est précédé de l'indication suivante : « Août en Fête » c'est un repère pour vous permettre de retrouver tous les autres One Shot concernés par le gros cadeau que je vous fais pendant ces trois semaines d'Août !

Donc pour être au courant de toutes les nouvelles histoires, il vous suffit de vérifier chaque jour que les histoires sorties avec dans leur titre l'indication : « Août en Fête » ou de suivre mon profil d'auteur.

 **°0o0°**

L'enfant se frotta les mains, soufflant sur ses doigts pour se les réchauffer. Il rêvait d'un chocolat chaud et de couettes épaisses et chaudes. Mais c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Son père avait déjà bien du mal à les nourrir malgré ses deux travails, il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer égoïste. Il y a un an, leur condition était bien pire, on pouvait donc dire qu'il était mieux logé aujourd'hui, mais à quel prix… ? L'enfant épousseta les deux pierres funéraires couvertes de la neige de cette nuit. Il y a un an, ils étaient quatre, son père, sa mère, sa petite sœur et lui… Et maintenant ils n'étaient plus que deux… Les deux femmes de la famille étaient mortes l'hiver dernier de la grippe, ils n'avaient pas pu acheter de médicaments ni de vaccins préventifs et l'état du taudis qui leur servait de maison n'avait pas aidé à leur guérison. Il vivait dans un bidonville aux abords de Rome, en Italie son pays de naissance. Il avait toujours connu ce paysage et il ne s'en était jamais plaint, car il avait sa famille, et désormais il devait veiller sur son père. Il était à priori condamné à vivre et mourir en ces lieux.

Ce soir-là, son père rentra une nouvelle fois tard, mais le jeune enfant l'attendait en faisant cuire une soupe bien méritée par ce froid polaire, bien qu'il ne s'agisse principalement que d'eau chaude avec quelques légumes lavés et coupés qui flottaient dedans. L'homme accepta le plat que lui tendit son fils et mangea en silence, comme chaque soir. De toute manière, qu'auraient-ils bien pu se dire ? Le plus vieux avait travaillé jusqu'à l'épuisement et ne rêvait plus que de son « lit » et le plus jeune avait passé sa journée à chercher des choses utiles parmi les détritus que les gens de la ville balançaient dans le bidonville, et il avait également recousu des vêtements déchirés de son patriarche. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer et dans le cas contraire, cela signifiait qu'il allait bientôt devoir commencer à travailler pour soulager son père.

Ils allaient enfin se coucher, quand des cris s'élevèrent dans l'air. Le plus jeune sursauta sous ses fines couvertures et voulut aller voir ce qu'il se passait, mais son père le devança et le força à attendre à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était bon signe, bien au contraire… Les bidonvilles étaient de véritables places de jeux pour les adultes bourrés ou pour les mafieux… Les viols, les meurtres et autres joyeusetés étaient choses communes dans cet endroit où les lois semblaient tout simplement disparaître. Et ce que vit l'adulte était une reproduction de ce qu'il avait toujours craint : l'horizon était en flammes, les gens couraient dans tous les sens, des coups de feu résonnaient au loin, les cris se rapprochaient. Une guerre… C'était un vrai champ de bataille ! Un paysage similaire hantait ses cauchemars mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle bataille éclaterait de son vivant : deux familles mafieuses s'étaient déclarées la guerre pour Rome et ils étaient témoins et victimes de cet affrontement ! Ou plutôt de la dernière bataille.

Heureusement, tout semblait se dérouler un peu plus loin, ils étaient encore en sécurité ici. L'adulte attrapa son enfant près de lui et ils se terrèrent au fond de leur taudis de tôle et de bois. Ils n'avaient de toute manière nulle part où fuir et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre le peu qu'ils possédaient. Finalement, les coups de feux prirent fin et les deux garçons soufflèrent de soulagement : ce ne fut pas si terrible que ça, pour eux du moins. Ils allaient tout simplement finir leur nuit, désintéressés du sort des cadavres qui devaient maintenant joncher leurs « rues » : les mafieux allaient de toute manière faire disparaître les corps pour des raisons évidentes de justice, quand une voix tonitruante résonna :

« Abattez les survivants et brûlez-moi tout ça ! Qui sait quels espions ils ont dans ces déchets ! On ne peut pas se permettre de se faire planter dans le dos ! »

L'enfant sursauta en entendant cette voix si près, crier de tels ordres atroces et avant qu'ils ne puissent rassembler quelques affaires et s'enfuir par derrière, un homme apparut dans l'encadrement de leur porte et il visa l'enfant. Le père se jeta entre eux deux, faisant barrage de son corps et s'effondra sur son fils qui n'eut pas la force nécessaire pour le retenir. Le mafieux qui venait de tirer désigna la maisonnée à un subordonné qui y mit le feu et ils passèrent à la suivante. Le jeune garçon paniquait, il sentait le souffle de son père devenir de plus en plus lent et il n'arrivait pas non plus à s'extirper de sous lui pour au moins les sortir de leur maison en feu. Il avait l'impression désagréable que les flammes rougeâtres et orangées se rapprochaient de lui, comme si elles cherchaient à l'enfermer, et cela le rendait nerveux et tremblant de peur. Ils n'allaient quand même pas mourir comme ça ? Non, c'était… Ce n'était pas possible ! La vie ne pouvait pas simplement se terminer là… Pas après tous les malheurs qu'ils avaient vécus ! Où était le bonheur dans tout ça…?

Le plus jeune, toujours coincé sous le corps massif de son père, commença à sangloter, extériorisant toute la peur et la peine qu'il ressentait. La fumée commença à emplir l'air et il l'inspirait à grandes goulées, petit ignorant qu'il était. Et inévitablement, il finit par s'évanouir, plongeant dans les ténèbres accueillantes de l'inconscience. L'adulte était encore à moitié lucide, cependant il ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste, même bouger les doigts lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces, mais cela ne l'empêcha de s'inquiéter lorsqu'il sentit son fils se détendre brusquement contre lui. La seule chose qui arriva à le calmer, lorsqu'il voulut bien arrêter de paniquer, ce fut le souffle du petit contre son cou : il était encore en vie…! Mais s'il restait là, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit toujours le cas au lever du soleil…

Lorsque des craquements se firent entendre tout autour de lui, son affolement revint au galop : que se passait-il ? D'où venait ce bruit ? Qu'allait-il encore leur tomber sur la tête ? Il voulait bouger, s'enfuir, sauver son fils, le dernier membre de sa famille, mais il était dans l'incapacité physique de le faire. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile… Si… Le jour de la mort de sa femme et de sa fille, le même sentiment frustrant s'était emparé de lui… Allait-il donc devoir revivre ce même enfer…? Un bruit de fracas plus fort que les autres le prévint d'un danger imminent. Un danger dont il ne pourrait se soustraire… Soudain, une poutre, c'était d'ailleurs la seule de leur maison, s'écroula sur eux. Les flammes l'avaient grignotée par les deux bouts, détruisant également les poteaux qui lui servaient de support. Et si la longue pièce de bois le loupa de peu, les morceaux de tôles qu'elle retenait les ensevelirent vivants. Ils n'avaient plus d'espoir d'y réchapper…

Un peu plus loin, les mafieux victorieux continuaient leurs basses besognes, tuant les habitants du bidonville et brûlant leurs habitations. Cela en ferait parler dans les journaux de demain, mais c'était notamment l'un des buts recherchés : chaque grand ravage était un signe dans le monde de la Mafia qu'un changement de pouvoir s'était opéré. L'autre but était comme l'avait dit leur chef, d'étouffer dans l'œuf toute rébellion qui pourrait venir des hommes de la Famiglia vaincue qui vivrait dans ces lieux - en tant que simples pions ou espions, après tout c'est toujours le peuple qui se soulève avant les dirigeants. Mais voilà, ils étaient bien embêtés… Devant eux, se tenaient les Vongolas. Ces lâches pouilleux qui pensaient que la sécurité des citoyens et des innocents primait sur leurs affaires. En temps normal, ils se seraient contentés de les ignorer, mais il n'y avait pas que quelques hommes en costards noirs, non… Apparemment cette Famiglia qu'ils avaient défait avait prévenu les Vongolas pour qu'ils viennent à la fin de leur bataille afin sauver et protéger les survivants de cette guerre. Et même le Nono en personne avait fait le déplacement… Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de les défier et ils allaient donc devoir se retirer, vainqueurs mais menacés.

Dès que les mafieux eurent déserté les lieux, les Gardiens de la Neuvième Génération ordonnèrent à leurs hommes d'éteindre l'incendie qui prenait des proportions de plus en plus grandes. Un deuxième groupe fut chargé de rassembler les blessés et de secourir les personnes qui étaient prises au piège sous des décombres et qu'ils pouvaient aider sans se mettre eux-mêmes en danger. Le plus dur serait de fouiller les décombres pour retrouver les ultimes rescapés et de creuser une fosse commune pour y mettre les cadavres… Car il était évident que ces gens, qui vivaient dans des semblants d'abris, qui n'avaient pas assez pour se payer un refuge décent de leur vivant, ne possédaient ni famille ni capital pour leur mort.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, qu'un homme alerta ses supérieurs qu'il avait entendu du bruit provenant d'une maison entièrement détruite par les flammes dont on voyait encore les traces sur les morceaux de tôles éparpillés sur le sol. Coyote crut à une mauvaise blague, mais le mafieux était formel, ce n'était pas bien audible mais il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un. Brabanters vint tempérer son collègue : ils étaient là pour aider le maximum de gens, que penserait-on d'eux s'ils laissaient des personnes mourir car ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de tout fouiller, même les endroits où il ne semblait ne plus y avoir âme qui vive. Coyote soupira et finit par aider son subordonné à déplacer les décombres qui s'empilaient de ce qui fut jadis une maison - ou du moins qui essaya d'y ressembler.

Alors que le Gardien de la Tempête faisait ça sans réel ardeur, sûr qu'il n'y avait rien en dessous, à part peut-être des cadavres, une drôle d'impression fit son chemin dans son esprit et il se permit d'augmenter la cadence… Il devait se dépêcher, c'était ce que ses instincts lui soufflaient : ça ne sentait pas la chair brûlée, ni l'odeur de corps en décomposition. Certes il était peut-être encore trop tôt pour deviner si une personne était morte ou non à l'odeur, mais il ne voyait aucun insecte friand de dépouille dans les environs proches. Il fut pourtant sincèrement surpris de retrouver un homme, à la respiration sifflante, toujours en vie et surtout conscient après tout ce qui avait dû lui arriver ! Quelle sorte de Volonté de Fer avait-il ?! Expérimenté, le Gardien vit tout de suite la blessure qui lui semblait bien trop ciblée dans sa poitrine et appela immédiatement Brow en renfort pour qu'il lui administre immédiatement les premiers soins.

Mais alors qu'il allait raccrocher, il vit l'homme enseveli, bouger. Il lui ordonna de rester calme, qu'ils étaient là pour le sauver et qu'ils n'allaient pas lui faire de mal, mais Brabanters, plus réceptif aux sentiments que son collègue de la Tempête, s'approcha et ne manqua pas le regard anxieux de l'homme. Il continua de déblayer les gravas autour de lui et il aperçut enfin la petite tête brune qui se trouvait sous lui. Il cria à Brow - Coyote n'ayant toujours pas éteint son téléphone - d'amener d'urgence un masque à oxygène, tandis qu'il continuait d'essayer de les sortir de ce qui avait failli être leur tombe. Il pâlit brutalement lorsqu'il remarqua la poutre de bois qui écrasait, sans vergogne, la jambe de l'enfant. Dans d'autres circonstances, il ne s'en serait pas autant inquiété, mais là le petit était maigre et il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Il avait l'impression qu'un rien suffirait à le briser, mais une poutre… Il n'osait pas imaginer les dégâts qu'elle avait pu causer ! Pendant ce temps, Coyote tirait l'adulte hors des restes de son ancienne maison. Quand il vit ses lèvres remuer fébrilement, il se pencha vers lui : peut-être y avait-il d'autres personnes sous les débris ? Mais il n'entendit qu'une phrase :

« Sauvez mon fils, sauvez Tsunayoshi… Je vous en prie... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est entre de bonnes mains. »

 **oOoOoOo**

Tsunayoshi était assis sur un tabouret, à côté d'un grand lit blanc, dans une pièce toute aussi blanche. Les seuls couleurs de cette chambre venaient de ce carré de ciel bleu que l'on voyait à travers la fenêtre, et de ses cheveux marron. Ceux blonds de son père, allongé dans le lit aux draps blancs, se fondaient presque dans l'oreiller tout aussi incolore que la couverture qui recouvrait son corps.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette nuit où la Mort avait tentée de l'emmener avec elle dans son royaume froid. Il s'était réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital identique à celle où son père dormait encore. On lui avait expliqué que les Vongolas leur étaient venus en aide et que les frais d'hôpitaux étaient déjà payés. Puis on lui avait parlé de son cas : sa jambe gauche avait été écrasée par une poutre et qu'ils avaient écopés de multiples fractures du tibia, du fibula et du fémur. En salle d'opération, ils avaient pensés à amputer, mais on la jambe était à peu près récupérable et miraculeusement, aucun ligament ou tendon n'avait été touché. Cependant ils étaient formels : il ne pourrait plus marcher comme avant ou même courir. Finalement, on lui tout dit sur l'état de son père : la balle était loupée le cœur de quelques millimètres et l'opération fut délicate, mais ce fut tout de même un succès. Pourtant son père ne s'était pas réveillé et restait plongé dans un comas inexplicable.

Assis auprès de son père, le silence de la pièce uniquement brisé par le bruit des machines, Tsunayoshi réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait devenir… Pour les médecins, Iemitsu ne se réveillera jamais et les Vongolas étaient bien embêtés par cette nouvelle : ils ne pouvaient pas se payer le luxe de le maintenir en vie artificiellement jusqu'à la majorité de son fils. Bien sûr, ils étaient aidés par les Vendicares pour le budget dédiés aux innocents sauvés, mais là cela reviendrait à jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres. De plus, un autre problème se posait et cela concernait cette fois ce petit garçon qui n'avait personne pour s'occuper de lui. Les autres enfants orphelins retrouvés cette nuit-là avaient encore de la famille éloignée ou des amis de la famille les avaient recueillis, mais lui n'avait personne. Sa seule famille se trouvait dans le coma, dans un lit d'hôpital. Tous se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui et ils n'étaient pas toujours discrets quand ils en discutaient dans les couloirs entre eux ou avec les médecins.

L'enfant ne voulait causer de tord à personne et il pensait sérieusement à tout simplement s'enfuir loin, pour ne plus être un poids pour ces adultes qui avaient eu la gentillesse de les sauver, de les aider et de les soigner. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser son père tout seul ici… Ne lui avait-il pas promis qu'il serait toujours là pour lui et qu'il veillerait sur lui ? Il était dans une impasse et il ne savait pas comment faire demi-tour pour trouver un autre chemin. Il était dépassé par tout ce qui lui arrivait et il ne savait pas comment y faire face…

« C'est toi Tsunayoshi Sawada ? »

« Hm ? Oui… »

Le petit brun releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge, peut-être plus âgé. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et ses habits aussi. Il semblait se fondre dans ce décor pur à la manière d'un fantôme. Ses yeux étaient comme la fenêtre de cette chambre : le seul coin de couleur. Et quelle couleur ! Jamais il n'en n'avait vu de plus belle, un magnifique violet oscillant entre l'améthyste et le zizolin… Tsunayoshi n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher et il se rendit même pas compte que son interlocuteur s'était approché. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son visage et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il lui caressa la joue, avant de souffler :

« Ça chatouille… »

L'autre enfant sourit à son tour et finit par arrêter câlineries pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il se présenta comme étant Byakuran Gesso, le fils unique d'une Famiglia alliée aux Vongolas. Tsunayoshi lui avait demandé ce qu'il lui voulait et il avait surpris d'entendre l'enfant lui demandé de devenir son ami et venir chez lui pour lui tenir compagnie. Le petit brun avait refusé gentiment et poliment, mais le blandin s'était penché vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Tu es loin d'être bête Tsuna-chan, alors tu dois te douter qu'ils veulent débrancher ton père ? Si tu deviens mon ami, il survivra, mais si tu refuses une deuxième fois, je ne pense pas qu'il passe le mois. »

Le plus jeune ne savait pas comment il devait prendre ses paroles : était-ce une menace ou un conseil ? Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas repousser son bienfaiteur et quand Byakuran lui tendit la main, Tsunayoshi la saisit avec détermination, celle d'une personne qui a un couteau sous la gorge et qui cherche à survivre. Le lendemain, l'enfant quittait l'hôpital dans les murmures surpris des médecins et des mafieux en poste ici pour protéger les derniers malades, et avec Byakuran à ses côtés.

C'était le début d'une longue descente en enfers dont il ne pourrait jamais se soustraire.

 **oOoOoOo**

Malgré les circonstances de leur rencontre et celles de son arrivée à la demeure Gesso, Byakuran et Tsunayoshi étaient rapidement de bons amis et le plus jeune avait appris à tout simplement être un enfant de son âge, ne plus préparer les repas, ne plus réparer ses vêtements, mais jouer, faire des bêtises, se faire gronder et sourire tout le temps comme un garçon normal. Et dans le domaine, personne n'avait jamais vu un sourire plus radieux que le sien, ajouté à cela son air presqu'angélique et innocent, tout le monde lui pardonnait ses rares accidents et aimait le gratifier d'un câlin pour les domestiques et d'une caresse sur la tête pour les autres plus réservés.

Tsunayoshi grandit donc dans ce milieux à la fois protecteur et parfois sanglant, qui à ses yeux n'était pas si différent que la vie dans les bidonvilles. Non c'était même mieux, même si certains soirs, les hommes de la Gesso Famiglia rentraient couverts d'un sang qui n'était pas le leur. Byakuran était son seul ami dans cette grande maison et il était aussi son modèle : il buvait toutes ses paroles. Il finit même pas ne jurer plus que par lui : quand le blandin approuvait quelque chose, il en faisait de même, quand le blandin s'amusait d'une situation qui pourtant ni s'y prêtait pas, il l'imitait. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour le guider, pour prendre son fardeau, pour le laisser léger et sans soucis. Le plus âgé était devenu une sorte de Dieu à ses yeux et c'était son devoir de le servir, de l'aider à son tour comme il l'avait fait pour lui. Cette dévotion en inquiétait plus d'un, notamment certains adultes de la Vongola Famiglia - en qualité de futur Boss, Byakuran avait le droit d'assister à quelques réunions et il emmenait constamment Tsuna avec lui - qui étaient sûrs que l'enfant n'était qu'un pion pour le futur Boss des Gessos, qui commençait déjà à le façonner selon ses désirs.

Cette impression se confirma lorsque le petit brun fut en âge d'aller à l'école. Là-bas, il se fit des amis et sa façon de voir son ami d'enfance changea petit à petit : Byakuran n'était plus suprême, mais infaillible. Et quand celui-ci interdit à Tsunayoshi de les voir, qu'il ne devait pas avoir d'autres amis que lui, les adultes crurent que c'était parce que l'enfant échappait à son contrôle, mais en réalité ce fut par possessivité que le blandin fit promettre à l'autre enfant de continuer de n'avoir que lui dans sa vie. Une possessivité maladive et malsaine qui le rongeait depuis qu'il avait vu l'enfant au chevet de son père, lorsque lui-même s'était rendu à l'hôpital avec le sien, pour parler avec les Vongolas. Une possessivité maladive et malsaine qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au fil des années…!

Ce sentiment impur avait évidemment des répercutions sur Tsunayoshi que celui-ci aurait préféré éviter. En effet, pour s'assurer que son ami ne copinait avec personne, Byakuran venait chaque jour le récupérer après ses classes, en personne et peu importe l'heure. Seulement la richesse que le fils Gesso ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler lorsqu'il rejoignait le petit brun chaque jour, attira des opportunistes hypocrites et violents, ainsi que les petits voyous du quartier, qui vinrent demander à rencontrer le blandin ou voler de l'argent au plus jeune. Ceux qui furent ses amis un temps tentèrent de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter de fréquenter Byakuran, qu'il ne lui apportait que du mal. Malheureusement, le mal était déjà fait et Tsunayoshi était profondément enlisé dans sa dépendance envers son aîné et il refusa de les croire. Il coupa définitivement les ponts avec eux - ils avaient osés dire du mal de son meilleur ami ! - et il fit face seul aux problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec ces voyous et ces gens qui ne le côtoyaient que par intérêts.

Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que le petit Tsunayoshi soit réellement taillé pour la bataille… Il finissait donc rarement ses journées sans un ou plusieurs bleus sur le corps. Parfois, il avait même le droit à quelques entailles plus ou moins profondes faites à l'arme blanche. Pourtant il ne disait jamais rien au blandin, ne souhaitant pas que celui-ci commette une bêtise qu'il regretterait par la suite ou qui le changerait dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il allait constamment se faire soigner à l'infirmerie, grâce à l'aide du stagiaire, un certain Ryohei et il avait souvent à faire à Kusakabe Tetsuya, un ancien voyou qui s'était rangé et qui était désormais le président du comité de discipline de l'école, lui-même sous une autorité supérieure d'après ce que Tsuna avait compris, qui s'occupait de retrouver et punir les adolescents qui s'en prenaient à lui.

Mais il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas cacher et c'est ce qui arriva, quand les voyous, qui l'avaient une fois de plus coincé pour le racketter, avaient cognés plus forts que d'habitude en voyant qu'il avait moins d'argent dans les poches. Son bras avait fait un bruit de craquement anormal et il eut confirmation que ce n'était pas que son imagination lorsqu'il vit ses tourmenteurs grimacer et partir plus vite que prévu. Transpirant et angoissé, Tsunayoshi se releva, le dos appuyé contre le mur, et il rejoint lentement l'infirmerie en tenant son bras contre lui… Ryohei avait d'abord soupiré en le voyant une fois de plus pousser la porte de l'infirmerie, mais il s'était rapidement précipité sur lui en le voyant aussi pâle qu'un mort et se tenant un bras qu'il remarquait déjà enflé malgré les vêtements.

« Désolé Tsunayoshi, ça m'a l'air cassé, il va falloir appeler une ambulance et ton tuteur. »

L'apprenti infirmier n'aurait pas cru le voir plus blême qu'avant, mais il vit pourtant clairement la différence : cette fois toute couleur avait désertée son visage et une expression de frayeur se dessina sur ses traits, alors qu'il attrapait son bras :

« Pitié non ! Ryohei, si Byakuran l'apprends, il va faire une bêtise, j'en suis sûr, je le sais ! Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache ! Donne-moi… Je ne sais pas moi, de la morphine ou quelque chose pour que je n'ai pas mal et mets-moi une attèle, ça suffira ! »

« Non mais ça va pas le tête ! C'est sûrement fracturé Tsunayoshi ! Ce n'est pas un bleu ou quelque chose que je peux recoudre ! »

Ryohei s'énerva et se saisit tout de suite du téléphone pour composer le numéro d'urgence et donner les informations nécessaires aux ambulanciers. Il appela ensuite Kusakabe pour qu'il se charge de prévenir le principal et le tuteur du châtain. Quand il se tourna enfin vers ce dernier, il fut pris aux tripes par sa tête livide et tourmentée. Ce Byakuran avait donc un tempérament si violent ? Le jeune homme n'avait entendu que des rumeurs sur son argent, vu que c'était tous que connaissait les étudiants de lui, lorsqu'il venait chercher Tsuna à la sortie de l'école, mais il semblait plutôt bien élevé et prévenant du peu qu'il avait vu…

 **oOoOoOo**

Tsunayoshi se mordait la lèvre, devant lui Byakuran le fusillait du regard, mais il refusait de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était sorti de l'hôpital quelques heures auparavant, avec un simple plâtre, mais cela faisait aussi quelques heures que le blandin essayait de lui faire cracher le morceau, ou plutôt les noms de ceux qui l'avaient mis dans un tel état ! Mais le petit brun n'avait toujours rien dit. Il y avait d'abord eut la manière douce, puis celle un plus persuasive avec des arguments à l'appui, mais devant le refus de son ami, Byakuran était monté en crescendo, devenant de plus en plus agressif, de plus en plus brutal, de plus en plus menaçant. Le jeune adolescent avait eu peur quand il avait haussé la voix de plus en plus fort, mais il s'était contenté de se recroqueviller, sans lâcher la précieuse information que voulait le Gesso. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait une fois en possession de ses renseignements… Rien de bon, il en était sûr. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il sombre dans la haine, la vengeance, la torture ou le meurtre à cause de ça !

« Tsunayoshi ! » Cria une fois de plus Byakuran, faisant sursauter le susnommé. « Je ne le dirais pas une fois de plus, donne-moi leurs noms ! »

« Non... » Souffla le petit brun, sachant qu'un coup allait sûrement suivre après une telle insolence. Mais il faisait ça pour son ami.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors… Tu vas méditer sur ce qu'ils t'ont fait et sur ce qu'il mérite vraiment ! »

Byakuran l'attrapa par le bras et Tsuna le laissa faire, sachant qu'il méritait ce qu'il allait sans doute suivre, sans pourtant savoir de quoi il en retournait. Ils traversèrent le salon privé du blandin, ainsi que sa chambre, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte que le petit brun n'avait jamais franchi. Ce fut un noir infini qui l'accueillit et il eut un mouvement de recul, mais Bykauran le poussa à l'intérieur en lui répétant de bien méditer. Le brun chuta sur le sol capitonné. Il se releva rapidement et courut jusqu'à la porte qui se refermait. Mais il arriva trop tard et s'écrasa contre la surface froide et fermée. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de lumière nulle part : rien sous la porte et aucune lampe au plafond ou sur un mur… C'était le noir total, le noir absolu… Le châtain sentit une peur atroce lui tordre les tripes et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux :

« Byakuran ! » S'exclama-t-il terrorisé. « Byakuran, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie… Ouvre cette porte… S'il te plaît… Pitié… Pitié…... » Son cri de terreur s'était transformé en geignements.

Enfant, Tsunayoshi supportait déjà mal d'être seul dans le noir, mais avec le taudis dans lequel il vivait, c'était rarement arrivé. A l'hôpital, il ne faisait jamais totalement sombre dans les chambres et il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui marchait dans les couloirs. Puis arrivé chez les Gessos, il y avait toujours eu une veilleuse dans sa chambre lorsqu'il arrêta de dormir avec Byakuran, alors il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point, sa peur du noir avait grandie…

Une fois que toutes ses larmes eurent coulées sur son visage, la panique revint encore plus forte et il vint de nouveau supplier son ami d'ouvrir la porte, avant de se mettre à crier de plus en plus fort, de s'énerver, de l'insulter, puis de s'excuser et de lui demander de le laisser sortir, sans même savoir s'il était là, derrière cette porte. Mais n'obtenant ni réponse, ni accomplissement de ses suppliques, il se tut. Grave erreur car aussitôt sa situation lui revint en pleine face et il se mit à crier de terreur. Autour de lui, sa réalité se déformait, des monstres de flammes noires apparurent et au lieu de se rassurer en voyant un peu de lumière, il ne se mit qu'à crier plus fort, à se griffer pour tenter de se réveiller, comme dans ces cauchemars où on se pince pour y échapper. Mais rien n'y faisait, les monstres apparaissaient tout autour de lui et se rapprochaient. Ses ongles labourèrent son visage en espérant, dans sa crise de panique où l'irrationnel avait sa place à part entière, que cela ferait disparaître ses créatures angoissantes…

Quand il vit que ses « efforts » ne menaient à rien, ce fut contre la porte qu'il se jeta. Il grattait vainement l'acier, se cassant les ongles dessus, mais en continuant tout de même, prit d'une peur panique horrible. Il devait à tout pris sortir d'ici, peu importe ce que ça lui coûterait ! Il ne devait pas rester ici, non ! S'il restait là, il allait mourir ! On allait tout lui voler : ses repères, ses sens, ses yeux, son âme, son corps et sa vie…! Ces chimères et ces êtres difformes voulaient tout lui prendre. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et sa voix se brisait à crier comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il les entendait se rapprocher toujours plus près. Il sentait leurs souffles nauséabonds dans sa nuque. Il voyait leurs ombres le recouvrir petit à petit. Il était terrorisé et pétrifié…

Mais brusquement la porte s'ouvrit et il se sentit partir avant. Des bras le rattrapèrent de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe par terre et Tsunayoshi s'accrocha à ce corps salvateur, ses pleurs étaient désormais un signe de son soulagement et lorsqu'il osa jeter un regard derrière lui, ses bourreaux s'étaient désintégrés à la lumière. Il se blottit contre Byakuran - il savait que c'était lui, cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre après tout - il le remercia dans une litanie sans fin. Le blandin le regardait faire, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer : pourquoi son ami était-il dans un tel état ? Il n'avait fait « que » l'enfermer dans une pièce certes noire, mais cela ne justifiait pas une telle panique et de telles mutilations…!

Le médecin que fit appeler Byakuran arriva dans la soirée et l'ausculta rapidement. Sa tension était retombée et ses blessures aux visages n'étaient que superficielles et ne laisseraient aucune marque. Quand le Gesso lui parla ensuite des symptômes qu'avait développés le châtain dans la pièce noir, le verdict était tombé : le pauvre enfant semblait atteinte d'une très forte achluophobie, la peur du noire et à cet âge, il était fort possible que cette crainte irrationnelle se soit développé après un événement marquant, une phobie post-traumatique en d'autres termes. Le docteur lui proposa de lui donner le numéro d'un bon psychiatre qui était un spécialiste dans le traitement des phobies et qui saurait trouver la thérapie adaptée pour Tsunayoshi. Byakuran accepta la carte du confrère avec un grand sourire, mais dès qu'il se retrouva seul avec son petit brun, celle-ci finit déchirée et dans une poubelle : il avait découvert qu'il pouvait avoir une emprise totale sur son ami, et cela lui garantissait sa loyauté absolue et éternelle. Il n'allait sûrement pas la perdre en l'emmenant voir un homme en blouse blanche qui se chargerait de soi-disant résoudre tous ses problèmes et qui pourrait tout aussi bien essayer de le séparer de lui - il haïssait particulièrement les psychologues et les psychiatres qui avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à entrer dans votre tête pour tout mettre sans dessus dessous.

Dès lors, Tsunayoshi passa son temps entre les appartements de Byakuran et cette pièce noire maudite lorsqu'il désobéissait. Le blandin faisait juste en sorte que son ami soit attaché pour qu'il ne se fasse plus du mal. Celui-ci ne pouvait donc plus que pleurer et tomber dans une semi-inconscience qui le calmait et lui permettait contre toute attente de réfléchir plus clairement qu'il ne l'aurait pu en temps normal. Il comprit vite ainsi que sa relation avec Byakuran n'avait rien de saine, mais même en sachant cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé lorsque l'adolescent venait le sortir de cette pièce pleines de cauchemars et c'était toujours lui qu'il réclamait pour venir le sauver. Leur lien déjà corrompu se transforma de plus en plus en dépendance et en profond syndrome de Stockholm, c'était plus que ce que Byakuran aurait pu espérer.

De nombreuses années s'écoulèrent ainsi et finalement, le blandin finit par succéder à son père mort dans un règlement de compte. Son fils avait à peine pris le temps de faire son deuil que déjà il s'asseyait dans ce siège qui lui revenait de droit, portant fièrement son nouveau titre de Boss. Pour Tsunayoshi, les choses ne changèrent pas tellement, à part le fait qu'il apprit à connaître deux pièces de plus : le bureau de Byakuran, ainsi que la salle de réunion, car aux yeux de tous, le petit brun était le secrétaire du blanc et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait quand il ne paniquait pas dans une certaine pièce bien trop sombre pour son bien-être. Sans lui, la Famiglia se serrait au moins effondrée une bonne dizaine de fois : on ne pouvait pas dire que le nouveau Boss était quelqu'un à prendre en exemple, il délaissait la paperasse à ses subordonnées et lorsqu'il n'était pas motivé, Tsunayoshi devait toujours prendre les décisions ou mener les batailles à sa place - depuis le bureau évidemment puisqu'il ne l'aurait jamais laissé se faire blesser - sans oublier que Byakuran mettait grandement à mal leur trésorerie avec ses achats répétés de marshmallows toujours en quantité.

 **oOoOoOo**

Des bruits d'explosions retentissaient dans son casque et il sentait sous ses pieds le sol trembler. Pourtant il restait parfaitement calme, non seulement il avait été entraîné à gérer ce genre de situations avec le plus grand sang-froid, mais ils avaient en plus repris l'avantage depuis une dizaine de minutes. Ce n'était pas gagné au début, leurs ennemis avaient bénéficié de l'effet de surprise lorsqu'ils avaient envahi le quartier général de la Famiglia. De nombreuses personnes étaient mortes à cause de cela, mais il avait rapidement été contacté et il avait tout repris en main. Presque tous leurs ennemis étaient maîtrisés, il ne restait plus qu'un petit groupe. Mais en voyant qu'ils étaient les derniers encore en liberté, ils risquaient de devenir dangereux.

Tsunayoshi avait ordonné à travers son micro de commencer l'interrogatoire des capturés, mais ces derniers ne faisaient que répéter qu'ils voulaient la vengeance et qu'ils ne parleraient qu'à Byakuran. Ils avaient donc de toute évidence un dernier atout dans leur manche, même s'ils se faisaient attraper, pour tuer le Boss Gesso. Heureusement Byakuran était en déplacement pour une durée indéterminée auprès de la GiglioNero Famiglia. Il s'agissait d'une rencontre secrète même pour les alliés de la Famiglia, alors le brun n'était pas surpris que leurs envahisseurs ne soient pas au courant de son absence. Il devait régler tout ça avant que le blanc ne revienne.

Il attrapa son pistolet et prit la décision de descendre interroger lui-même ces hommes venus prendre la tête de son patron. Du haut de ses vingt-six ans, Tsunayoshi avait bien changé, même si certaines choses restaient immuables : il avait obtenu l'autorisation auprès de Byakuran de pouvoir apprendre à se défendre seul et par la même occasion apprendre à le défendre, il avait fini par avoir accès au reste du bâtiment et il avait le droit de sortir, mais dans les faits, en dehors des missions que lui confiait parfois Byakuran, il ne quittait jamais le grand building, quartier général de la Famiglia, de son propre chef. Son dévouement envers celui qu'il appelait « le patron » en public, était un exemple pour tous les autres membres de l'organisation. Il avait encore le droit parfois à quelques jours dans la pièce noire, mais c'était de moins en moins fréquent car Byakuran était sûr que jamais Tsunayoshi ne se retournerait contre lui, il était son pantin, son jouet, son ami, celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et que personne d'autre n'avait le droit d'avoir. C'était un amour détraqué que le châtain avait aussi appris à ressentir pour celui qui était autrefois son meilleur ami, maintenant il considérait que c'était à lui de protéger Byakuran de tous les dangers qui pourraient venir le poursuivre et même s'il avait conscience que leur relation était altérée par sa dépendance et par sa peur, il aimait sincèrement le blanc. Pouvait-on alors toujours parler de syndrome de Stockholm ?

Tsunayoshi sortit du bureau, une oreillette avec lui pour être sûr de ne rien manquer des informations retransmises par les autres mafieux de la Famiglia. Il décida de privilégier les escaliers, peut-être que les ascenseurs étaient piégés, ils auraient eu largement le temps de le faire et envoya d'ailleurs immédiatement l'avertissement de barricader les ascenseurs au cas où. Il poussa la porte battante qui menait aux étages inférieurs et supérieurs et il allait commencer tout naturellement à descendre les marches pour retrouver l'un des groupes d'ennemis attrapés, mais il sentit soudain le canon d'une arme dans son dos… Il ne les avait ni entendus en ouvrant la porte, ni quand ils s'étaient déplacés ! Ils avaient de toute évidence, à faire à de véritables professionnels…

Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'on l'éliminerait, après tout dans ce genre de cas de figure c'était la meilleure chose à faire, les hommes lui demandèrent d'avancer, une autre arme se rajoutant contre son flanc, plus à vue. Apparemment, il était devenu un otage et il s'était surtout fait avoir comme un bleu : il aurait dû vérifier non seulement le couloir avant de partir et surtout garder son arme en main - qu'on venait d'ailleurs de lui ôter - il avait eu la bêtise de croire que désormais seul, le dernier groupe serait inoffensif ou juste suicidaire, alors qu'il aurait du penser dans l'autre sens : si seul ce groupe avait réussi à échapper à leurs hommes, c'est qu'il s'agissait des meilleurs. Merde ! Byakuran allait lui en vouloir…

Naturellement, les Gessos baissèrent immédiatement les armes en le voyant avec leurs envahisseurs - il était le préféré du Boss après tout - et ils exigèrent que leurs compagnons soient relâchés. Tsunayoshi se demandait plutôt si Byakuran était vraiment la cible de tout ça : dans un premier temps, très peu de personnes savaient que celui-ci tenait aveuglément à lui, or il était le seul à avoir été choisi comme otage - louche - et puis ces hommes étaient directement montés à l'étage où Byakuran avait ses appartements, alors que le bureau, là où il y avait le plus de chance de trouver le blanc - était trois étages plus haut. Dans un tel cas de figure, prend-on réellement le temps de fouiller chaque étage ? Non, ils n'étaient même pas en train de vérifier l'identité des personnes présentes… Mauvais timing ? Ce serait un bien trop grand hasard ! Alors… Cela signifiait que c'était lui que l'on visait ? L'histoire du Boss assassiné avait donc été montée de toute pièce ? Ou alors s'agissait-il d'un groupe qui avait reçu des instructions précises…? Il n'aurait pas de réponses tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas leur identité…

 **oOoOoOo**

Mukuro descendait tranquillement les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage où les prisonniers du CEDEF étaient retenus pour être interrogés. De l'extérieur, rien ne pouvait laisser penser que cet étage différait des autres, car ils avaient fait en sorte que les couloirs contournent l'étage et donc il y avait les mêmes vitres transparentes que pour le reste du building. L'illusionniste avait rendez-vous avec une petite souris pour s'amuser avec elle. Il avait hâte car depuis qu'il avait appris il y a sept mois - la première fois où il avait été autorisé à se joindre aux réunions - que cette enflure de Byakuran s'était épris de cette petite souris, il rêvait de la lui dérober et d'en faire son jouet personnel. C'était un juste retour des choses car le blanc avait osé toucher à ses subordonnées…! Il avait retrouvé Ken et Chikusa à moitié morts et Chrome n'avait laissé personne l'approcher pendant pas moins de deux mois - et aujourd'hui encore, elle n'arrivait pas à raconter ce qu'elle avait subi… Mukuro avait décidé qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais et il était heureux pour une fois de faire partie du CEDEF, cette même organisation qui avait mis la main sur ce que Byakuran avait de plus précieux !

Il l'avait juste entraperçut lors des réunions, mais l'homme ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était ce Tsunayoshi que le Gesso avait choisi et pas un autre. Un caprice d'enfant ? Sûrement. Mais pourquoi l'avoir gardé alors ? Il ne l'utilisait jamais pour ses missions, sinon il aurait forcément entendu parler de lui. Il semblait savoir se défendre seul, mais il avait l'expérience d'un débutant. Ne servait-il donc à rien à par amuser le blanc ? A moins qu'il ne l'utilise pour satisfaire sa frustration sexuelle ? C'est vrai qu'il était assez mignon pour ça, mais n'était-ce donc que le seul lien qui les unissait ? Byakuran était donc plus pathétique qu'il ne le pensait ? Il arriva enfin devant la « prison » de ce Tsunayoshi et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt deux yeux d'ambres terrorisés se posèrent sur lui, remplis d'un espoir qui s'estompa immédiatement. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et on avait attaché le châtain au mur.

Mukuro remarqua facilement la respiration hachée de sa proie, ainsi que le sang qui coulait de ses poignets. Il semblait s'être débattu mais ce n'était pas tout… Il semblait désormais fixer avec insistance l'entrée… A moins que ce ne soit la lumière du couloir…? L'illusionniste y vit un moyen d'atteindre un peu plus Byakuran à travers le jeune homme et ferma la porte pour étudier ses réactions. Tsuna se tendit dès l'instant où ils furent de nouveau dans les ténèbres et sa respiration s'accéléra, haletante. Il regardait tout autour de lui, comme pour vérifier qu'aucun monstre ne viendrait se faufiler près de lui, mais le véritable danger était bien cet homme qui s'approchait de lui. Et il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'une main gantée se faufila sous ses vêtements salis et abîmés lors de son précédent interrogatoire musclé avec les membres du CEDEF. Il tressaillit et fusilla son vis-à-vis du regard. Savoir quelque part qu'il n'était pas seul, bien qu'en mauvaise compagnie, dans cette grande pièce trop effrayante pour son pauvre cœur, l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie la plus pure.

Soudain, Mukuro sentit une cicatrice sur cette peau pâle, qui lui rappelait bien trop une semblable qu'il avait vu sur le corps de sa petite Chrome, il souleva la chemise autrefois blanche sur le ventre plat du châtain, qui frémit au contact de l'air froid. Les yeux de l'illusionniste se plissèrent quand il vit la ligne rose - cicatrice récente - qui traversait de tout son long le torse plutôt malingre du jeune homme. A y regarder de plus près, il retrouvait même les blessures qu'il avait aperçu sur les corps des deux autres membres de son groupe. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Byakuran maltraitait son propre jouet ? L'utilisait-il pour tester ce qu'il ferait subir aux autres ou bien était-ce les autres qui servaient d'expériences ? Contre toute attente, il éprouva de la pitié pour ce brun qui était à ses yeux, juste une autre victime du Boss des Gessos… Il retira sa main et soupira. Voilà, toute envie de s'amuser l'avait déserté. Il aurait la sensation de s'en prendre à un petit animal blessé et le regard d'incompréhension que lui lança Tsunayoshi, renforça ce sentiment - il avait même l'impression que l'image de Chrome se superposait à celle de ce jeune garçon brisé.

Il quitta la pièce, le laissant seul dans les ténèbres, ne loupant pas le glapissement qui retentit au moment où il ferma la porte et fit le chemin inverse pour remonter dans le bureau du Boss du CEDEF. Ce dernier n'était autre qu'Hibari Kyoya, un japonais qui avait fait forte impression aux Vongolas qui l'avaient invité à diriger leur service externe. L'alouette fut surprise de le voir de retour si vite devant lui, mais Mukuro n'aborda pas le sujet Tsunayoshi pour se vanter de toutes les atrocités qu'il lui avait fait subir, bien au contraire :

« Si tu veux qu'il serve à quelque chose, tu ferais mieux de le faire sortir de sa cellule rapidement, il a presqu'atteint sa limite : il risque de devenir fou et surtout inutile. »

« Kusakabe Tetsuya, ramène-le ici. »

« Bien Kyo-san ! »

Le second de Hibari partit et les deux hommes encore présents dans la pièce se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, dialoguant silencieusement du pourquoi et du comment et le Boss du CEDEF ne loupa pas la lueur de pitié qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de l'illusionniste. Il n'avait pas vu lui-même cet homme qu'ils avaient réussi à capturer, mais était-ce si horrible que ça ? Kusakabe revint finalement - plus pâle que jamais - en poussant doucement le petit brun qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. En voyant son état et ses yeux dans le vide, Hibari fit appeler Ryohei : ils devaient avant tout le soigner pour qu'il soit au moins attentif. Le Boxeur arriva rapidement en criant partout, mais il perdit instantanément son sourire lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur ce jeune homme qu'il reconnut presqu'immédiatement : Tsunayoshi Sawada, mystérieusement disparu du jour au lendemain, juste après qu'il l'ait supplié de ne pas appeler l'hôpital et son tuteur le jour où il avait le bras cassé… Et les menottes épaisses autour de ses poignets lui faisaient clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas ici en ami.

Il fit ce pourquoi on l'avait demandé en silence pour une fois, fuyant le regard, de toute manière amorphe, de celui qu'il avait mené à l'échafaud. C'est du moins la sensation qui lui collait à la peau depuis ce jour-là et il n'avait pas tort, car c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Seulement, même soigné, Tsunayoshi ne réagit à aucun stimulus extérieur et Ryohei grogna malgré lui :

« Mais qu'est-ce que ce Byakuran lui a fait ?! »

Et presque miraculeusement, le petit brun releva la tête vers lui et le fixa, presque désagréablement. Mukuro fronça les sourcils - pour une fois qu'il exprimait ses vraies émotions - et décida de tenter quelque chose, il utilisa une illusion pour revêtir l'apparence de Byakuran, mais s'il eut instantanément toute l'attention de leur prisonnier, lorsqu'il caressa sa joue comme pourrait faire le vrai Gesso, on repoussa sa main et un regard noir le transperça :

« Ne me touche pas, imposteur ! » Cracha Tsuna d'une voix froide.

« Kufufufu, tu sembles tout de même cacher quelques secrets finalement. » Ricana Mukuro pour lui-même, lui qui pensait que le brun n'était que la marionnette, la poupée de chiffon de Byakuran.

« Tsunayoshi Sawada. » S'avança Hibari, les yeux d'ambres se tournant vers lui - il était enfin sorti de sa léthargie grâce au déguisement de l'illusionniste. « Byakuran est ton seul soucis, c'est cela ? »

« Évidemment. » Répliqua le jeune homme comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence et tous ne purent qu'admirer sa dévotion à un tel monstre.

« Alors, cela t'intéressa peut-être de savoir qu'il sombre dans les affres du pouvoir. Je te propose un marché pour que tu puisses l'en sauver. »

Hibari avait appris à faire preuve de diplomatie, au prix de nombreuses et longues leçons toutes plus dures les unes que les autres pour ses professeurs. Mais il avait finalement arrêté de lancer à tout va ses fameux « je vais te mordre à mort » pour un oui ou pour un non. Malgré tout, c'était un pari risqué qu'il faisait en ce moment même : pouvait-il vraiment se permettre d'intégrer ce serviteur loyal à Byakuran, dans un plan qui renversait ce dernier ? Il y avait longuement réfléchi et il en avait conclu que s'il n'avait personne de leur côté dans le camp du Gesso, vraiment proche de ce dernier, jamais ils ne pourraient vaincre… Le tout était de tourner leur version à leur avantage pour rallier Tsunayoshi à leur cause. Mais le brun était loin d'être bête : non seulement il savait qu'ils faisaient tout ça dans leur propre intérêt, mais il s'était également rendu compte que Byakuran sombrait et il en avait peur lui-aussi : s'il continuait dans cette direction, il n'y aurait que la mort pour l'accueillir au bout du chemin…

 **oOoOoOo**

« Tu avais vraiment cru que j'enverrais mes couronnes funéraires aux quatre coins du monde, Shô-chan ? Tu es plus naïf que je ne le croyais. Mais peu importe. »

Tsunayoshi se serrait contre Byakuran, récupérant lentement et difficilement de sa période dans le noir. Le blanc le tenait dans ses bras, tout en faisant son petit exposé à Xanxus et sa troupe, possesseurs des anneaux Vongolas venus du passé pour l'arrêter. Irie avait été mis au courant par le CEDEF de l'implication du brun dans leurs plans, mais lors de la fausse invasion de la base Melone par Xanxus, il avait préféré l'enfermer comme lui avait conseillé Byakuran si son secrétaire se montrait désobéissant, pour ne pas mettre à mal sa couverture.

En effet, peu après l'échange qui permit au jeune Boss des Gessos désormais Millefiore, de récupérer son bien, contre quelques prisonniers d'une Famiglia - que le CEDEF s'était fait un plaisir d'interroger, depuis le temps qu'ils recherchaient à les coincer définitivement - Tsunayoshi avait bien évidemment passé plusieurs jours en « isolation » comme le blanc nommait ce temps passé dans la pièce sans lumière qui hantait les cauchemars du jeune homme. Puis, il avait été envoyé à la Base Melone où Byakuran soupçonnait Irie de préparer un mauvais coup dans son dos. Le rouquin - lui aussi du côté des Vongolas - lui avait fait part de son plan de ramener Xanxus et sa bande du passé avec les anneaux manquants de la Trinisette, pour qu'ils puissent battre le Gesso et rétablir l'ordre du monde. Le rôle de Tsunayoshi aurait alors toute son importance au moment où il faudrait affronter Byakuran : il n'aurait qu'à détourner son attention ou le retenir si nécessaire et ils se chargeaient du reste.

Mais finalement, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu : le détenteur de l'anneau Mare du Ciel n'avait pas eu besoin du rapport de son fidèle petit brun pour découvrir la supercherie et il avait à la place téléporter une partie de la base pour notamment récupérer son précieux jouet et tester le nouveau système de téléportation grâce aux flammes, de plus il venait d'annoncer que les anneaux Mare qu'Irie et les autres membres des Millefiores possédaient, n'étaient pas les vrais. Pour Xanxus et sa bande, il n'y avait pas pire scénario possible… Byakuran s'amusa à présenter ses véritables couronnes funéraires : Daisy pour l'anneau du Soleil, Zakuro pour celui de la Tempête, Bluebell pour l'anneau Mare de la Pluie, Torikabuto comme gardien de la Brume, un certain Ghost avait obtenu l'anneau Mare de la Foudre et Kikyo détenteur de celui du Nuage. Irie s'était égosillé comme quoi il n'avait jamais entendu de ces personnes, mais Byakuran avait rigolé en réponse :

« Mais si Shô-chan, tu en connais au moins une. » De sa poche, le blandin avait sorti un second anneau Mare de la Pluie, qu'il justifia avoir dérobé dans une réalité parallèle, et il le passa cérémonieusement à l'annulaire gauche de Tsunayoshi qu'il tenait toujours contre lui.

Irie l'avait regardé sans comprendre, tout comme le petit brun qui était réellement surpris d'un tel geste - outrepassant le fait que l'annulaire gauche soit celui du mariage - il ne pensait pas que Byakuran l'estimait autant ! Car même s'il s'agissait d'un anneau d'une autre dimension, donc indéniablement moins puissant dans cette réalité, cela restait une preuve inestimable qu'il faisait partie des gardiens de la Famiglia. Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de Tsunayoshi quand le blanc embrassa son front et lui murmura qu'il était précieux à ses yeux, plus que quiconque. Oui, c'était son devoir de lui rendre au centuple tous les sentiments qu'il lui offrait, c'était son devoir de le protéger et de veiller sur lui. En réponse à cette volonté qui l'animait aujourd'hui, plus forte que jamais, l'anneau Millefiore s'alluma et brilla d'une puissante mais forte flamme de la Pluie, sous les regards surpris de tous, ennemis comme alliés - ils avaient tous toujours vu Tsunayoshi comme un pantin.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu apprécies mon cadeau à sa juste valeur, Tsuna-chan. » Chuchota Byakuran à l'oreille du châtain, avant de se retourner vers Irie : « Tu te rappelles le Choice auquel on a souvent joué tous les deux ? J'ai l'intention d'en faire un pour de vrai. »

Le blandin termina sur sa mise en garde de la téléportation du reste de la base, un joyeux sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, la Varia et les quelques membres du CEDEF présents aussi dans le cube géant à ce moment-là, s'en sortirent indemnes grâce aux anneaux Vongolas. Squalo fut le premier à réagir et se jeta presque sur l'ingénieur qui avait avoué avoir joué double-jeu :

« VOIIIII ! Je croyais que ce nain de Sawada devait nous aider ! Il ne vient pas de devenir un ennemi supplémentaire à l'instant ?! »

« Non, je vous jure qu'il est de notre côté ! » Répondit précipitamment Shoichi en se tenant le ventre - son mal d'estomac ne faisait que grandir de secondes en secondes.

« Kufufufu. Si j'étais toi, Irie Shoichi, je ne m'avancerais pas comme ça. Nous avions réussi à le convaincre auparavant, mais avec ce "présent" Byakuran a retourné les choses en sa faveur. Il se peut très bien que Tsunayoshi change d'avis. »

« Pourquoi ? Byakuran n'a pas changé lui. Et il veut le protéger non ? »

« VOIII ! S'il veut protéger notre ennemi, pourquoi l'avez-vous informé du plan ?! » Hurla Squalo qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

« Kufufufu, parce qu'il n'est pas aussi simplet que toi, stupide requin barbie. Sa conception de la protection est bien trop différente de la nôtre pour que nous puissions anticiper ses actions. Car il ne cherche pas seulement à protéger Byakuran des autres, mais aussi de lui-même… C'est un bien étrange garçon... » _Surtout en sachant tout ce que ce fou blanc lui fait subir_ , voulut rajouter Mukuro, mais il préféra se taire, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de compatir.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le jeu du Choice venait de débuter et déjà, de nombreuses explosions retentissaient sur l'intégralité du terrain d'une dizaine de kilomètre de diamètre. Du côté de Xanxus, le porteur de l'anneau du Ciel, de la Tempête et de la Brume, ainsi que qu'un possesseur de la flamme de la Brume et un autre du Nuage et du Soleil étaient autorisés à participer. Dans le camp de Byakuran, le porteur du Ciel était également au cœur de la bataille, avec à ses côtés le porteur du Soleil, du Nuage, de la Tempête, ainsi qu'un possesseur de la flamme de la Pluie et de la Brume. Une belle brochette de combattants de chaque côté des deux équipes.

Les combats faisaient rage et Xanxus cherchait à atteindre Byakuran qui n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt depuis le début de la bataille ! Squalo hurlait dans la salle qui leur était réservée, énervé de ne pas pouvoir participer au combat et obligé en plus, de voir les membres du CEDEF se battre à leur place : Hibari et Mukuro faisaient des ravages, mais face à un zombie et un lézard mutant, ils étaient légèrement désemparés, il fallait bien l'avouer. Bel lui n'en menait pas large face au possesseur de la flamme de la Brume du camp du Millefiore, mais il sentait qu'il allait bientôt comprendre son tour de passe-passe ! Le match cependant qui avait tout l'attention des spectateurs, restait celui de la Brume et du Ciel Vongola face au possesseur de la flamme de la Pluie Millefiore : Tsunayoshi. Xanxus était de toute manière parti du principe que le Sawada avait finalement renoué ses ficelles à son marionnettiste et donc qu'il était un ennemi à abattre, mais contre toute attente il était diablement fort !

La flamme bleue flamboyait fièrement, aussi puissante et pure que celle d'un gardien d'un élément de la Trinisette. Comment était-ce possible ? Tout le monde s'en contrefichait bien, ce qu'ils voulaient c'est qu'il succombe et qu'enfin ils puissent accéder au Boss du dernier niveau. Byakuran, amusé et charmé par les compétences insoupçonnables de son petit pantin de bois, finit cependant par s'ennuyer de cette bataille unilatérale. Cela n'avait aucun intérêt de continuer à jouer avec ces petites fourmis, elles allaient bientôt finir écrasées sous sa semelle. Il chercha plutôt la Flamme Cible, celle que l'on devait abattre pour gagner ce Choice. Il ne mit même pas une paire de minutes pour la débusquer et tout aussi rapidement, il lança ses flammes sur elle avec comme unique intention l'annihilation totale de sa cible. L'explosion sembla résonner plus longtemps et plus durement aux oreilles des autres, car tous avaient arrêté de bouger à ce moment-là. Non pas pour prendre le temps d'écouter la magnifique mélodie mortuaire qui s'élevait dans l'air, mais bien car les dispositifs du Choice venaient d'immobiliser l'équipe de Xanxus.

« Tsuna-chan~ » Chantonna Byakuran. « Apporte-moi mon dû, tu seras mignon. »

Le petit brun n'avait pas besoin qu'on le reprenne à deux fois, il s'approcha de Xanxus qui ne pouvait plus que le fusiller de son regard le plus mortel, et il fit glisser l'anneau Vongola du Ciel dans sa main. Le Varia se retrouva soudain sans flammes et aurait connu une fin tragique à l'image d'une mouche écrasée par terre, si le système de fin du jeu du Choice, ne le maintenant pas encore en l'air. Byakuran lui dit de ne pas faire attention aux autres anneaux et de plutôt lui donner celui du Ciel, il s'agissait après tout du plus important ! Tsunayoshi se retourna vers lui, la bague au creux de sa paume, luisant d'une couleur orangée inhabituelle. Le blanc le hâta d'approcher, sentant que quelque d'étrange se passait : pourquoi l'anneau Vongola réagissait-il au contact de sa poupée ? Pour quelle raison avait-il ce mauvais pressentiment ? Pourquoi Tsuna était lui-aussi captivé par la petite flamme orange qui se mit soudain à frémir sur la bague, alors qu'elle était loin de son propriétaire…?

« Tsunayoshi. » Ordonna silencieusement Byakuran en tendant la main vers lui.

Mais il resta figé face au crépuscule qui luisait dans les yeux de Tsunayoshi. Non, ce n'était pas possible, son petit pantin possédait une flamme de la Pluie ! Certainement pas du Ciel ! Et encore moins compatible avec un anneau aussi puissant que celui des Vongolas ! Et puis d'abord, les bagues de cette Famiglia n'étaient-elles pas censées rejeter les personnes qui n'étaient pas liées à elles par le sang de leur ascendants ?! Tsuna n'était que la progéniture de déchets de l'humanité, il avait vécu dans les taudis, il n'avait aucune marque d'appartenance à une autre Famiglia que la sienne ! Alors pourquoi l'anneau du Ciel réagissait-il à son contact !

Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait, ils ne pouvaient qu'observer avec fascination l'anneau Vongola glisser au pouce de la poupée s'affranchissant de son propriétaire et changer le bleu en orange ! Ce n'était plus une flamme de la Pluie qui flambait à son doigt, mais bel et bien d'une pure flamme du Ciel ! Plus pure encore que celle de Xanxus ! Considérant l'apparition d'un troisième camp, le Choice libéra les joueurs de son système et ce fut la débandade ! Les autres Couronnes Funéraires voulurent se ruer sur le traître, mais le groupe de Xanxus les en empêchèrent, car comme dit si bien ce vieux diction : « l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami ! » Mukuro laissa leurs deux adversaires à l'alouette, qui n'eut aucun mal cette fois à briser leur formation grâce à la surprise occasionnée et leur empressement à en finir, qui créèrent de nombreuses failles dans leur défense, dans lesquelles Hibari s'engouffra de bon cœur.

Rapidement, drapé d'une illusion, Mukuro fut aux côtés de Tsunayoshi qui semblait bel et bien déterminé à arrêter Byakuran et prit connaissance de sa stratégie, à la hauteur de tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Le brun, malgré l'obtention de cet anneau d'un autre monde, n'avait jamais pensé à briser la promesse qu'il avait faite au Boss du CEDEF, pour le bien de Byakuran, mais quelque chose en lui - son intuition ? - lui avait soufflé que tout viendrait à point à celui qui savait attendre. Et en effet, la solution s'était présentée à lui d'elle-même dans cette petite bague qui avait resplendit d'un éclat nouveau à ses côtés. De quoi rendre jaloux Xanxus qui n'avait jamais vu sa bague briller si fort !

Le choc entre Byakuran et Tsunayoshi ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps : le brun avait utilisé cette force inconnue et pourtant familière - c'était comme si quelqu'un lui dictait le moindre de ses gestes - pour se projeter sur son Boss et le plaquer contre l'un de ces immenses immeubles renforcés. Reprenant ses esprits celui-ci répliqua et ils chutèrent jusqu'au sol, laissant sous eux un profond cratère et c'est là que Tsunayoshi se sépara de la bague Vongola, l'envoyant voler vers Xanxus, alors que Mukuro maintenait l'illusion de ses flammes orangées. Byakuran était trop perturbé parce qu'il se passait pour s'en rendre compte, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là ! Tsuna ne lui était pas fidèle ? N'avait-il pas peur de lui ? De ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir ? Il avait pourtant tout fait pour ! Lui donnant des coups de bâtons avant de le récompenser avec une carotte, s'attirant son amour et sa dévotion la plus totale. Alors pourquoi cette situation, qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire même dans ses cauchemars, se déroulait-elle en ce moment même ?

« Alors comme ça tu étais un traître…! » Ragea Byakuran, contre le brun pour l'avoir trompé, et contre lui-même pour s'être laissé faire.

« Byakuran… Je suis désolé, mais je devais te protéger de ce que tu devenais… A rechercher autant de pouvoir, tu allais en souffrir, je devais t'arrêter. » Souffla Tsunayoshi avec une sincérité déformée par toutes ces années de relations anormales. Mais son discours changea pour devenir plus sincère et aimant : « Je voulais que tu redeviennes l'enfant manipulateur mais gentil que tu étais avec moi. Je dois être bizarre mais peu importe le nombre de fois où tu m'enfermais, c'est toujours toi que j'attendais pour me sauver… Pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer… Tu es tout ce qui me reste Byakuran. »

Même tordus par ce que lui avait fait subir son vis-à-vis, le châtain savait que ses sentiments envers celui-ci étaient réels et sincères. Ils avaient été déformés par la peur et la dépendance, par les coups et le noir, par les caresses affectueuses et les caresses douloureuses, mais ils n'avaient jamais changé, immuables. C'était son seul repère, la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait jurer, sur laquelle il pouvait s'appuyer en sachant que jamais son amour ne faillirait. Le temps pouvait bien passer - toutes ces années ensembles - les choses changer - Byakuran obtenant l'empire construit par sa famille - d'autres mourir - son père, débranché et enterré depuis maintenant trois ans - jamais son amour pour ce fou blanc manipulateur, affectueux et possessif, jamais ses sentiments ne changeront.

Tsunayoshi cueillit pour la toute première fois de sa propre initiative, l'orchidée blanche de Byakuran, l'embrassant, frôlant tout juste ses lèvres des siennes. Le blanc, pensant qu'ils échangeaient leur dernier baiser avant que son châtiment divin ne s'abatte, se permit cet instant d'insouciance pour y répondre de toutes ses forces. Quelque part, il regretta d'avoir obtenu ce titre de Boss, sans quoi pardonner à Tsunayoshi aurait possible, réalisable. Mais dans la Mafia, à son poste, la trahison était le pire des péchés et on ne pouvait trouver la rédemption, que dans la mort. Et c'était à lui de mettre fin à ses jours, de détruire définitivement son jouet, son pantin, sa possession, son Tsuna, son amant…?

Byakuran activa sa propre flamme du Ciel et allait lui porter le coup fatal qu'il lui devait, quand il sentit brutalement toutes ses forces quitter son corps. La fatigue l'écrasa soudain de tout son point et l'illusion de Mukuro se brisa dans les secondes qui suivirent, dévoilant les iris de nouveau bleutés de Tsunayoshi. Il n'utilisait plus depuis longtemps sa flamme du Ciel, qu'il avait remplacé par celle pure de la Pluie, pour littéralement l'anesthésier. Le Boss sentit et vit enfin les chaînes qui les maintenaient au sol et qui s'entouraient autour de leurs deux corps. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté…! Ses sentiments avaient eu raisons de lui... S'était-il donc épris à ce point de ce petit brun qu'il avait croisé ce jour-là dans l'hôpital, sa silhouette se découpant presque gracieusement dans le décor blanc, assis à côté d'un vivant qui n'en n'était plus un, ses traits empreints d'une tristesse cachée. Il avait voulu le voir sourire et quand la joie était apparue sur ce jolie minois, son cœur s'était serré avec une seule pensée en tête : il devait garder ce trésor pour lui et lui seul !

Derrière Tsunayoshi, haut dans les airs, Byakuran vit Xanxus et ses gardiens ayant fini de charger leurs armes à pleines puissances, pour les pointer vers eux. Il redirigea son attention vers son jouet qui n'était autre qu'en réalité, son trésor le plus précieux et lui fit part de sa dernière requête, sa dernière volonté :

« Tsunayoshi, tu souriras pour moi ? »

« Toujours Byakuran. » Et le même sourire qui avait su capturer son cœur des années plus tôt, se dessina sur ses traits douloureux et tristes de son bien-aimé. Il se sentit retomber amoureux. « Je suis désolé... »

« Tu n'y es pour rien Tsunayoshi, j'ai creusé ma propre tombe. » Le réconforta le blanc, pensant qu'il en avait en réalité évidé deux…

« Je t'aime Byakuran. » Souffla Tsunayoshi avec une sincérité qui le surprit.

« Je sais, moi aussi. » Se confessa pour la toute première fois ce petit garçon, avide de garder pour lui l'amour qui faisait battre son cœur.

L'attaque les transpercèrent et ils s'effondrèrent, ensemble dans la mort, ensemble dans les ténèbres si froides qui effrayaient autrefois Tsunayoshi. Maintenant ce n'était plus le cas, il ne serait plus jamais seul… Car ils étaient deux à faire ce chemin jusqu'à un autre monde inconnu…

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip_

Un bruit familier. Un bruit régulier. Un bruit réconfortant.

Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, Tsunayoshi ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond immaculé. Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, quelqu'un attendait sagement à côté de lui. Mais cette fois il ne s'agissait pas d'une infirmière. Le Vendicare sembla se réveiller avec lui et sur son épaule, un bébé couvert de bandelettes apparut

« Tsunayoshi Sawada… Nous n'espérions plus ton réveil. »

« Où suis-je ? » Arriva-t-il tout juste à murmurer.

« Dans une chambre de notre prison. »

Tsunayoshi eut le réflexe sensé de regarder ses poignets, mais aucune menotte, aucune chaîne pour le retenir. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'être un détenu.

« Cela fait cinq ans depuis le jour du Choice, depuis ton sacrifice. Aux yeux de la société, de la Mafia et de vos amis, vous êtes morts. »

« Vous ? » Fit la voix enrouée mais remplie d'espoir du petit brun.

« Ton courage nous a touché et nous avons décidé d'agir pour toi. Nous nous sommes dit que sans lui, la vie te semblerait bien fade. »

Le Vendicare se leva et tira un rideau blanc que le châtain n'aurait jamais remarqué dans d'autres circonstances. A quelques mètres, dans un lit similaire au sien, branché aux mêmes instruments, Byakuran était là, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Tsunayoshi se leva brusquement, un peu trop car ses jambes se dérobèrent, mais il rampa lamentablement, usant de forces qu'il n'avait pas, pour arriver au chevet de son aimé.

« Merci mon dieu... » Et les larmes coulèrent sur son visage creusé par ses années de sommeil, atterrissant, silencieuses, sur les draps blancs qui couvrait la seule personne qui comptait encore pour lui.

« Notre prison sera votre dernière demeure et votre havre de paix pour le restant de vos jours. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est la première fois que nous rencontrons une personne comme toi, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tu as illuminé le monde de cet homme corrompu par ta présence. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser cette lumière qui dort en toi s'éteindre comme ça. Considère cela comme une excentricité de notre part. »

« Merci, merci infiniment... » Souffla Tsunayoshi, sincèrement reconnaissant.

Les jours, les semaines et les mois qui suivirent, le châtain les passa au chevet de son maître, de son propriétaire, de son amour, à attendre qu'il se réveille enfin. Il était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait, peu importe si cela devait prendre des années, il voulait revoir ses yeux améthystes, il voulait réentendre le son mélodieux de sa voix, il voulait sentir de nouveau son odeur sucrée, il voulait encore une fois partager un baiser avec lui. Il priait chaque jour pour une nouvelle fois, simplement vivre à ses côtés. Et un beau jour, un Dieu clément décida de récompenser ses sentiments.

Les yeux de Byakuran papillonnèrent doucement. D'abord lentement, puis un peu plus rapidement, jusqu'à s'ouvrir sur deux pierres précieuses zizolin. La première chose qu'il vit ne fut pas ce bout de carré blanc comme beaucoup d'autres à sa place, mais le visage de la seule personne qui avait donné un sens à sa vie. Sa gorge était sèche et il savait qu'il aurait l'air misérable, mais il put s'empêcher de chuchoter de sa voix cassée :

« Ah, un ange... »

« Idiot. » Répondit Tsunayoshi avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui souhaiter un bon retour parmi les vivants, en bonne et due forme...

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 **Note de fin :**

Oui je sais… Vous êtes en colère parce que ça a pris plus de temps que prévu… Je le sais… Mais pour ma défense, cela ne pouvait pas être une autre idée et celle-ci pesait très lourd ! 11,800 mots juste l'OS quoi ! Allez, vous me pardonnez ?

Bref, les OS seront dans l'ordre suivant : ceux ayant le plus de votes sont publiés en premier et si plusieurs couples ont le même nombre de vote, cette fois c'est une affaire classement par ordre alphabétique. Je vous laisse donc et je vous revois pour le prochain OS.

Je vous retrouve à l'Onzième OS !

A bientôt

* * *

 **Informations OS événement :**

Le prochain OS est le n° **11** mettant en scène le couple **Ichigo x Grimmjow** du manga **Bleach** du nom de **« _Se tenir la main_ »**

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 _Ah ? Il n'y a personne pour l'instant ? Dommage…_

 _Venez nombreux mettre des commentaires !_


End file.
